The present invention relates to a ball shooting machine for volleyball practice. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a ball shooting machine which can shoot a ball continuously toward a trainee to realize various types of shooting such as service, toss, spike and so forth at various aims, directions, angles and heights.
In the case of a baseball game, the position of the pitcher and the direction of the ball thrown by him are substantially unchanged, so that a simple pitching machine satisfying these requisites can well simulate the condition of a ball thrown by the pitcher.
However, in a volleyball game, the position, direction, angle and height of the ball are changed much more widely than in the case of baseball.
As to the service, for example, the server is allowed to make the service from any position and height in the service area outside the end line of the court. In addition, the ball flies in various manners. In some cases, the ball flies fast and linearly, while at the other times the ball flies slowly along a vertically curved line. Also, there are many types of service such as floater service in which the ball itself does not rotate at all, drive service in which the ball is strongly rotated and so forth. The course of the ball is changed in accordance with the direction of rotation of the ball.
The receiver has to receive and hit the service ball the nature of which widely varies as stated above.
The receiver is often required to hit the ball obliquely and upwardly to a moderate level so that his fellow may shoot the ball easily toward the opposite court. Such a type of receive is called a "toss". The tossed ball is hit from the maximum height at a position near the net into the opposite zone beyond the net. This hitting is referred to as a "spike".